Cuándo no estás tú
by Rosse Tenoh Chiba
Summary: Aunque tenía mucha paciencia la verdad, era que la presencia de esa escandalosa rubia lo irritaba. Había intentado deshacerse de ella de todas las maneras posibles sin resultado sólo le quedaba un camino una CITA.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de sailor moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente de mi propiedad.**

 **Este one está dedicado especialmente para mi amiga y madre de corazón Ana, ¡Feliz cumpleaños madre! Espero que te guste tu regalo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo único: Cuándo no estás tú**

— ¡Tú puedes Darien! —Se escuchó por tercera vez aquella voz escandalosa.

Darien se exasperó. Le había dicho muchas veces a esa niña que no tenía que animarlo tanto y menos cuándo solo eran entrenamientos, pero ella parecía no entender.

— _Tendré que hablar de nuevo con ella_. —se dijo— _¡No puede seguir haciendo esos escándalos!_

— Tu novia vino de nuevo. — se escuchó la voz burlona de su compañero de equipo, Yaten Kou. Y sí, eso era lo que más le molestaba, que sus compañeros de equipo se burlaran de él.

— No es mi novia. — respondió muy serio.

Su negativa hizo que Yaten riera con más ganas. Él bien sabía que la muchacha no era nada suyo, sin embargo, que él se empeñara en dejárselo claro siempre, le causaba gracia.

— ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? Tal vez así quede conforme y te deje en paz. —Agregó Neflyte, quien también reía divertido.

— Si hace eso no se la quitará nunca de encima. — rebatió Jedite.

— O quizás suceda todo lo contrario. —concluyó Yaten— Tal vez conocer la verdadera personalidad de Darien ayude a desencantarla.

Después de esa charla, que les había costado una reprimenda del entrenador pues se distrajeron de la práctica, Darien decidió que intentaría probar la estrategia de sus amigos.

La invitaría a salir y le mostraría su peor cara, con suerte eso la haría desistir. Sí, correría un pequeño riesgo pero después de todo ¿Qué tenía que perder?

.

.

.

Esperó a la chica por media hora en la puerta del instituto, preguntándose ¿por qué se tardaba tanto en salir? ¿No se suponía que las clases habían terminado ya? Comenzaba a desesperarse cuándo al fin la vio salir en compañía de dos chicas más. Tal hecho le desagradó, no quería que nadie más se viera involucrado en lo que pensaba hacer, después de todo sólo pretendía saciar el interés de la chica, no tenía ninguna otra intención. Suspiró resignado y se acercó al trio.

— Hola ¿Serena verdad?

La chica se le quedó viendo con sorpresa y Darien aguantó las ganas de bufar. No era la primera vez que le hablaba y ella siempre tenía la misma reacción.

— Sí…

La respuesta tan poco audible no ayudó a que se le quitara el mal humor, sin embargo, se obligó a ser cordial.

— ¿Podemos hablar?... —el pelinegro miró a las otras chicas y añadió— ¿En privado?

La mirada ilusionada que la chica le regaló al oír sus palabras provocó un deje de remordimiento en él, pareciera que ella había estado esperando una oportunidad cómo esa.

Las amigas de la rubia la miraron con complicidad.

— Nos vemos luego Serena. —dijeron, alejándose rápido.

— ¿Siempre son así? —preguntó Darién viendo a las chicas alejarse.

— ¿Así cómo?

— Olvídalo, ha sido una pregunta tonta.

La rubia asintió en respuesta, y se quedó viéndolo expectante. Él nunca antes se había detenido a mirarla de verdad, por lo que el brillo en la mirada de la chica lo sorprendió, parecía que esos orbes celestes ocultaban un secreto y él de repente quiso descubrir cuál era.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó la muchacha y al ver que él la seguía observando sin dar ninguna respuesta, se sonrojó. A Darien le pareció adorable ese sonrojo y dejó de ver como un sacrificio el invitarla a salir.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar una malteada?

La cara de la chica era digna de verse, pues era una combinación entre la sorpresa y la alegría. Sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad y en su cara redonda se plasmó una sonrisa tan grande que se le formaron unos hoyuelos, y eso le fascinó al moreno.

Aquello lo hizo sentir bastante contrariado, pues nunca esperó sentir esa fascinación por los gestos de la chica, pese a que la había visto muchas veces. Tal vez se debía a que, en ocasiones anteriores, sólo se había limitado a decirle que no era necesario que lo animara tanto y se había marchado, negándose a observarla más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, ahora que la miraba con detenimiento, podría asegura que esa sonrisa que le había regalado, era capaz de derretir al más frio corazón.

— ¿Debo preocuparme? — preguntó la chica sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Cómo? — respondió un poco confundido, ocasionando que la chica pegara una carcajada, para luego sonrojarse nuevamente.

— Bueno, te he dicho que sí y tú no pareces notarlo, me has estado observando mucho y no entiendo por qué.

Esta vez fue el turno de él de sonrojarse y ella río encantada. En respuesta él comenzó a caminar.

— Démonos prisa. —le dijo un poco molesto.

Su actitud dejó confundida a la muchacha, pues no había conocido a alguien tan voluble cómo él, a pesar de eso, se apresuró a caminar a su lado

Durante el trayecto no cruzaron palabra alguna. Una vez sentados y con la malteada frente a ellos Serena se atrevió a preguntar — ¿Sigues molesto?

Darien seguía alterado por las sensaciones que experimentaba, así que de mala gana contestó — ¿Te importa? — la rubia bajó la cabeza y comenzó a tomar su malteada en silencio.

Debía estar contento. Su propósito inicial era justamente ese, que ella se desencantará de él. Pero en cuanto esas sencillas palabras salieron de su boca se había arrepentido y no sabía por qué, pero de tan solo pensar que él sería el causante de la decepción de la jovencita se sintió terrible.

— Discúlpame, no quise ser grosero, pero me pones nervioso. — no mintió, aunque se sorprendió él mismo de ser tan sincero con alguien que apenas conocía, solo que eso en lugar de alegrar a la chica la entristeció más—. Oye, ¿por qué esa cara? ¿No se supone que las mujeres son felices con eso?

La jovencita suspiró y contestó — Reí siempre dice que altero sus nervios y que soy muy exasperante, lamento que también a ti te desespere, pero… no creí que fuera a pasar eso.

Él la observó largo rato, intrigado por su respuesta.

— ¿Ah sí?... ¿Por qué no?

— Porque eres un chico genial. — respondió a gritos la jovencita, sonrojándose al darse cuenta que todos los que estaban presentes en el local, habían girado a verla.

Darien sonrió encantado por la espontaneidad de la chica., Era tan fresca y natural, que no comprendía cómo era que había logrado exasperarlo, si solo había hecho lo mismo que ahora: ser natural. Y eso era algo que a él le gustaba, estaba harto de las jovencitas que siempre aparentaban lo que no eran y siempre se preocupaban de lo que decía la gente.

— No soy tan genial cómo crees. — respondió Darien avergonzado— Hoy por ejemplo hice algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso, pero de lo que tampoco me arrepiento—. Ella lo quedó viendo expectante y esperando que continuara— Te he in…

— ¡Pero mira qué hora es! — lo interrumpió la rubia alterada— Me van a reprender en casa. —dijo levantándose y caminando a la salida— Gracias por la malteada pero debo irme.

— Serena, espera— la detuvo el muchacho sujetándola de la mano, sonrojándose ambos en el momento— ¿Podemos compartir el almuerzo mañana? — ella lo quedó viendo con ilusión y asintió feliz, Darien la soltó y vio cómo se marchaba.

Esa noche supo que salir con la rubia había sido una idea acertada.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente amaneció con más ánimo y feliz de empezar el día. Hizo las cosas de siempre, como bañarse y desayunar, antes de irse a la escuela. Estaba tan feliz que no se molestó cuando Beryl Metalia se le puso enfrente.

— Hola Darien.

— Hola. —le respondió el saludo, no muy animado.

— Ayer te vi con Tsukino tomando una malteada, ¿No crees que eres algo cruel?

Darien escuchó lo último, pero no le prestó mucha atención, pues vio que Serena se acercaba a donde estaba él.

— No, ¿Por qué? — contestó distraídamente, pues seguía atento a la rubia que ya casi pasaba por su lado.

La pelirroja en ese momento sonrió maliciosamente. — Sé porque la invitaste.

Darien vio a los ojos a Beryl intrigado— Y ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

— Tsukino te tiene fastidiado y estás harto de sus escándalos en los entrenamientos, así que decidiste invitarla a salir, para decírselo y que de una vez te deje en paz.

Darien reaccionó en ese momento y volteó a ver a Serena, que ya estaba ahí. La rubia lo miraba dolida y con los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Es cierto? — preguntó la rubia, con la voz cortada.

— No. — respondió enseguida, pero Beryl lo cortó.

— Claro que lo es, Jedite me lo contó todo ¿Qué esperabas niña? ¿Qué un bombón como Darien se fijaría en ti?

Darien olvidó la cortesía y empujó a Beryl para quedar frente a la rubia.

— Serena, déjame que te explique, así no son las cosas.

La rubia no escuchó más y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Eres una tonta Beryl. — dijo el moreno y salió corriendo detrás de la otra chica. No la alcanzó.

Darien pasó toda la mañana preguntándose en dónde se había metido la rubia. No había asistido a clases y las chicas que la acompañaban el día anterior no le quisieron ayudar a encontrarla y cada vez que se las encontraba lo miraban enfadadas.

Llegó la hora del entrenamiento y Darien esperaba que la rubia estuviera ahí, sus compañeros ya se habían reunido, pero él no prestaba atención, solo miraba hacía las gradas.

— Parece que lo lograste, la chica escandalosa no llegó hoy. — comentó burlón Jedite y Darien apretó los puños con fuerza, tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero su autocontrol era más fuerte que eso.

— ¡Darien se quedó sin novia! ¡Darien se quedó sin novia! — comenzó a cantar ruidosamente Yaten y el autocontrol del que tanto presumía Darien se fue al carajo y sin pensarlo dos veces soltó el puñetazo sobre el rostro del joven platinado.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción tan repentina del muchacho, quien después de lo sucedido, se retiró del lugar.

Darien nuevamente estaba frente a la puerta escolar, esperando ver salir a la rubia. No entendía por qué exactamente estaba ahí, pero algo le decía que ese era el lugar correcto y no se equivocó, vio a las tres chicas caminar hacia él y le partió el corazón ver el rostro triste y apagado de la rubia, no lo pensó más y se acercó a ella, quien intentó huir en cuanto lo vio.

— Espera Serena, necesito que me escuches.

— Eso no es problema de mi amiga.

— No te metas Kino.

— Claro que me meto, —respondió la castaña interponiéndose entre él y la rubia—quiero mucho a Serena y tú la has hecho llorar, y yo voy a golpearte por eso.

— Basta Lita, —intervino Ami— has dicho eso todo el rato. Yo creo que Serena debería escuchar lo que Chiba tiene que decir.

— Gracias Mizuno.

— No me lo agradezcas, yo también estoy enfadada contigo, pero creo que le hará bien a Serena escucharte, vámonos Lita.

La castaña se rehusó a marcharse, por lo que Ami tuvo que jalarla a fuerza.

— Es verdad que te invité con el fin de librarme de ti— comenzó a hablar Darien en cuanto estuvieron solos. Serena bajó la cabeza dolida—

Pero al fijarme más en ti, noté que eres una persona diferente a lo que me imaginaba y que me gustaría conocerte más. —Darien sonrió— ¿Sabes? Hoy descubrí que me encanta que te cruces en mi camino por "accidente", y que grites mi nombre como loca en los entrenamientos. —volvió a reír—También descubrí que, cuando no estás tú, el mundo no es tan divertido. —el pelinegro la tomó de la mano— No sé qué es lo que siento al estar a tu lado, pero quiero descubrirlo, porque eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y si eso lo descubrí en tan sólo un día, no puedo ni imaginarme cómo será en muchos años.

Darien calló, esperando que Serena dijera algo al respecto, pero esta sólo lo veía intensamente, de repente sonrió y Darien supo que la había convencido y si no estaba seguro, lo estuvo cuando ella habló.

— ¿Mañana en el almuerzo?

.

.

.

El entrenamiento había empezado temprano, ya todos los jugadores estaban exhaustos y querían descansar, pero tenían un juego importante la semana próxima y debían seguir. Darien estaba molesto, no había visto a su novia en todo el día y eso lo exasperaba. Cuando de pronto se escuchó el grito escandaloso al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

— ¡Tú puedes Darien!

Las burlas de Yaten no se hicieron esperar.

— Tú novia ataca de nuevo.

— Lo sé — contestó el moreno y Yaten rio con más ganas. Darien y Serena llevaban dos meses saliendo y él aún no lo podía creer.

— Deberías amarrarla, tal vez así logres controlarla.

Darien soltó la carcajada y contestó. — Sería inútil, créeme. — después volteó a las gradas y le mandó un beso, y la rubia rio encantada.

Fin

* * *

 **Gracias a Yeni, por el beteado, pues sin su colaboración esto no hubiera quedado tan lindo.**

 **Gracias a Angelita o cómo era conocida en ff Aomecita por ayudarme con el sumary, es de ella completamente.**


End file.
